iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence Crabb
Clarence Crabb is a Hedge Knight and Adventurer from Westeros and the new Lord of Crabbs Keep. A minor Scion of House Crabb, he squired for a Knight named Ser Robert before being knighted in 278AC, He recently Defeated Ser Kyle Crabkiller in the battle that came to be known as the Skrimish of Crabs, and was rewarded The old lands of the Hosue Crabb mainline, which went extint shortly before Crabkiller started his reing of terror in the claw, Biography Clarence was born somewhere near kings landing, Only known Son to a man named Osmund Crabb, distant family to the lordly crabb line and his wife Falena, His father was a Respected Blacksmith, who sometimes made special orders for minor nobles although he was never noticed by the crown or higher nobles, Osmund got a Hedge knight to squire his son in exchange for a well made sword, as Clarence Clearly did not like smithing for a life, and expressed wishes to rather play with wooden swords and explore the world around him, as he left to squire for the knight, whose name was Ser Robert (he had no house) robert was a man in his late 40's and taugh Clarence everything he knew about figthing, as well as respect for his betters,how to survive while traveling alone or with little company and how to ride a horse efficiently, Clarence always prefered swords for figthing, and shows a clear better skill with swords than with other weapons he also is a good rider, able to get the best out of a horse, and make a bond with one, Ser Robert also served as a sworn sword from time to time, which taugh Clarance a notion about tactics, which easily stuck to him. As Clarence Grew his Bond with Ser Robert Also did, traveling with him even after he was knigthed, and figthing the ocasional thief or bandit who tried stealing their stuff or serving the same lords together, sadly Robert had always a drinking problem, and so the man died recently, autopsy by a maester reavealed his drinking problem as the cause of death, as his interiors were destroyed over the years by alcoholic drinks, Clarence buried him on the outsides of kings landing, on the same place Ser Robert had given him his first combat lesson, and also discovered his father and mother died, although he could not get information as to when Clarence soon discovered the oportunities of being a sellsword with his skills,and was seen seeking employment in kings landing for a few days before organzing a manhunt for Kyle Crabkiller, which had recently won a phyrric victory agaitns House Celtigar, he tried gathering support among the nobles in the crownlands, but only Houses Darklyn, Celtigar and Brune of Brownhollow came to his aid. Eventually the death of Lord Adrian Celtigar made House Celtigar withdraw Their Forces, With only the forces of House Darklyn and House Brune of Brownhollow left, Clarence marched his forces to crackalw point, where they easily found the Crabkillers hideout, although they were seen coming, so crabkillers men put up some basic defences, the battle was short, with Ser Kyle Crabkiller being slain in single combat by Ser Clarence Crabb, At the funeral feast of Adrian Celtigar, Clarence was named Lord of Crabbs Keep. Timeline 261 AC: Clarence Crabb is born 269 AC: Clarence Crabb is Squired by Ser Robert 278 AC: Clarence Crabb becomes a Knight 12th moon 280 AC: Ser Robert Dies 3rd Moon 281: Ser Clarence Decides to become a Mercenary Hedge Knight Category:House Crabb Category:Crownlander